During the setup or occurrence of a voice over 4G call, such as Voice over LTE (VoLTE), there exists the possibility of dropping of the call or failure of the call during setup. During a call setup from a mobile-originating unit to a mobile-terminating unit, the call setup may fail either during the setup of the call from the mobile-originating terminal to the wireless telecommunication system, or from a wireless telecommunication system to the mobile-terminating device. Even once a call has been successfully established between a mobile-originating device and a mobile-terminating device, the possibility exists for failure of the voice over 4G call. Existing solutions may cause the dropping of the call, which of course is an unacceptable situation for the individuals involved in the call. Thus, there is a need for a process for seamlessly and quickly reestablishing a call that has failed within the voice over 4G domain.